Growing Up!
by FayeValentine00
Summary: **Finished** This story is about Pan growing up and how her relationship with Trunks matures as she grows. (T/P)
1. Default Chapter

Growing Up

**Growing Up**

**By: Faye_Valentine00**

[Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com][1]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi everyone, I got married on 9-22-01 so I am now back and stress-free so I have time to write again! Yeah! I am going to return to my old stories soon too but I wanted to get this new idea out to see what people think. Please review and let me know what you'd like to see in this fic.

Thanks, Faye_Valentine00

P.S. - Kyle Hebert is totally wonderful man!!!!! (VA for Teen Gohan and a bunch of other chars!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pan! Pan! Where the heck is that girl?!" Videl glared at Gohan who was trying to surpress his smile.

"Videl... she is 12 years old, give her a break. She'll be back." Gohan wrapped his arms around his wife and hugged her gently. "Lets just enjoy the silence."

"Okay." They closed the door to Pans room and made their way to their own.

***Meanwhile***

"Ugh! I hate homework!" I flew out my window and made my way towards Bras house. As I flew up, I saw Vegeta outside with Bra so I quickly took off, hoping Vegeta wouldn't notice me. Instead of going back home, I decided to go see what Trunks was doing at work.

I flew to his office window as quickly as possible. I peaked in just in time to see his secretary leaving. I watched him turn to his paperwork and grab a file before freezing in his tracks and turning very slowly with a half-smirk on his face. When he saw me, his face spread into a big smile as he stood up and headed over to open the window.

As he pulled the window open, I could not help but remember what we had gone through together with Grandpa Goku only a year ago. I know I was still a child compared to Trunks, who was President of Capsule Corp (the worlds largest company) but we'd bonded a lot durning that time in space and immedately after. We remained very close.

"Hey Pan. How are ya?" Trunks winked at me as I landed near the window.

"Good. Bored. Am I bugging you?" I stood by the window juts in case he was too busy to chat.

"No way! I'm bored too!" Trunks suddenly got a very mischeivious look on his face and flashed me a quick grin. "Wait one second okay?"

"Umm... sure." I smiled uneasily, waiting for Trunks, having no clue what he was up too.

He made his way to the desk, wrote a quick note and grabbed his jacket. "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"Lets go to the Amuesment Park." he smiled and picked me up. "Lets go before my dad finds us okay?"

I just laughed and we were out the window without another word. We spent the whole evening at the Amusment Park playing arcade game, and riding all of the fastet rides. It was all Trunks' treat to me and it was one of the best days of my life.

"Think we should be going Pan?" He tried to surpess his grin as I yawned. The day had really warn me out but I did not want to let him know how much so yet.

"If you want to, I am fine." I tried to act tough and grown up but I was honestly ready to fall asleep standing up.

Trunks bent down and turned his back to me. "Climb on."

"What?" I tried to sound offened but it came out of my mouth rather weak.

"Climb on my back. I'll fly you home."

"But..." I started.

"No buts Pan. Get on!" Suddenly he was acting like an adult but he was smiling too. I couldn't argue, I was far too tired. I climbed onto his back and held on.

The next thing I knew, we were at the door to my house and I had slept though the whole flight home. Dad opened the door for Trunks before he even knocked. I vaguely heard Dad talk to Trunks before he stepped aside and let Trunks carry me to my room. He laid me down and tucked me in before stepping out into the hall where I heard him and Dad talking.

"Thanks for giving her a good time today, Trunks."

"No problem Gohan. My pleasure, we had a good time."

"She really hasn't been herself since Dad died. She really enjoys hanging out with you."

"Its my pleasure, really. I think I understand a lot about how Pan feels."

"Well... I am glad she has you as a friend."

"Not a problem Gohan."

Then I difted off to sleep...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - 5 years later and Pan has no date to the prom... Bra suggests taking Trunks and Pan has to figure out a way to ask him...

Do you like it so far? Let me know please and review! :) Thanks a million!

   [1]: mailto:Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com



	2. Prom Date?

Growing Up!

**Growing Up!**

By: Faye_Valentine00

[Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com][1]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you are enjoying the story. Please read and review.

I dedicate this story to my husband Jack and also Tim and Kyle who are the two coolest guys who live in Dallas. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*** 5 years later ***

"Pan! Hey there, sweety!" Bra came running through the hall woth a large smile platered across her face, "Guess what just happened?!"

"What?" I was completley confused.

"Tim just asked me to the prom!" She squeled and threw here arms around my neck. "I am so incredibly excited!"

"Thats wonderful, Bra!" I smiled half-heartedly. 

Prom was only 3 weeks away and I still had no date. A few guys had invited me but no one that my dad would have let me go out with. The other boys were afraid of me; they always had been as long as I could remember. They were afraid of me, my skill at martial arts and my strength. When Grandpa Goku had died, I swear then and there to never forget who I was or my saiyan heritage. In fact, I trained harder than ever, especially in the last several years. Now, more than ever, boys avoided me so my hopes at finding a date were silm. I guess I was trying not to think about it but with Bra standing here with her bright smile, it was hard to forget about.

"Pan? Are you doing okay, sweety?" She looked really concerned, just like a big sister.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"You still don't have a date?" Bra looked confused when I shook my head no. "Pan, you are one of the most beautiful girls in school. You have great long hair, big eyes and a great personality. I don't get it."

I felt the heat in my cheeks at the compliment and I know she was trying to help but I just shrugged in responce.

"I KNOW PAN!!!! You should take Trunks. He is single again and I know how close you guys have always been."

"You really want your brother at the prom?" I eyed her skeptically.

"As long as it would amke you smile." Then she muttered under her breath. "And you keep him out of my hair."

"OH BRA! Don't kid me or yourself, Trunks would never go to a high school prom, especially with me. I am 17 and he is 28. He'd laugh at me."

Bra just stared at me speechless for a moment and I could not blame her. I had just told her off. Finally after several moments, she made and annoyed face and then smirked and looked remarkable like Vegeta. "I'll tell Trunks you'll be over tonight to talk to him!" Then without warning, she ran off and I lost sight of her around the corner, leaving me speechless in her wake.

*** 6:00pm that night ***

I arrived at Capsule Corp and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I heard Bulma yell before she opened the door. "Oh hi, Pan. Whats going on?"

"I.. ummm... actually I can to talk to Trunks."

"Okay sweety. Let me go get him for ya."

I stepped inside to an empty house and I guessed that Bra had forced Vegeta to take her to the mall to buy her prom dress.

When Trunks came into the room, I felt myself start to tremble. Trunks and I had always been close and I would do absolutley anything for him but as he walked in the room, there was no denying what an attractive man he had become and I was not sure I would be able to ask him.

"Hey Pan. Bra told me you'd be coming by. What can I do for ya?" He flashed me a dazzleing grin with unnerved me but I was insure why.

"Well... ummm... I... this..." I stopped and tried to calm myself down.

Trunks' expression suddenly became serious. "What is it Panny? You now you can tell me anything right?"

I forced a grin and dropped my gaze to the ground. "Prom is in 3 weeks and I have no date... I... ummm... I was wondering if you'd take me?"

For a split second, I looked up and his expression was blank, then he flashed me a big grin. "I'd love to Pan." He gave me a big smile and a hug.

"I do have to ask you one thing though. Why me? You are a beautiful girl. Aren't all the boys falling all over you?"

I could not help but laugh as butterflies I never knew I had began going crazy in my stomach when the word beautiful escaped his lips. "I wish! They either hide from me or act like I don't exsist. I am the freaky powerful girl. I think all the drooling and excitment over demi-saiyans are reserved for you."

Trunks and I both laughed a little when he hugged me tightly. "I'd be honored to take you, Panny. We'll be the life of the party." He pulled me away and flashed me a devilish smile before he reached into his pocket and tried to hand me a wad of money.

"Whats this for?" I refused to let him hand me the money.

"I am taking the most beautiful girl at Orange Star High School to the prom and you deserve any dress you want. Take this and get anything you want. Pan, you get the dress and I will take care of the rest okay?" He forced the money in my hand and smiled.

"Thanks alot, Trunks."

"Anything for you. You're my Pan, right?" He grinned.

"Right." I felt myself blush feriously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - Prom Night

Please Read and Review! Arigato Mina!!!!!!!

   [1]: mailto:Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com



	3. Prom

Growing Up!

**Growing Up!**

By: Faye_Valentine00

[Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com][1]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to all of you for the totally sweet and wonderful reviews that you have given me! It means alot!

I am glad you like this story. Chapter 4 looks like it will be my fav so plese keep readingand reviewing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*** 3 weeks later ***

I looked in the mirror of the 300th time. I had curled my middle length hair into ringlets and put some makeup on. NOthing over the top but just enough to highlight my eyes, cheeks and lips.

My dress was a simple ankle length gown with a slit on the left side up to my thigh. It fit me like a glove but I was still able to easily manuver in it which was perfect. The color was a deep royal blue and my 3" heels were teh same color. I didn't recognize myself. I almost never wore dresses and when I do, its always simple. This was definetly a first for me. I couldn't help but think of what Trunks would think when he got here and saw me. Deep down I knew better but I had this terrible feeling that he would not recognize me. In reality, I just hoped he would think that I looked nice.

*knock, knock*

I smoothed my dress one more time in the mirror and then turned towards my bedroom door. "Come in!"

"Pan, I just wanted to see..." Mom stopped dead in her tracks and I saw tears well up in her eyes. "You look beautiful." She came over and gave me a quick hug. Then she whispered to me in a grin. " The boys are going to go crazy."

I just smirked. Mom was always complimenting me aout one thing or another. All I was hoping is that someone would think it was a nice change.

"Gohan. Come in here. Its safe." Mom yelled for Dad.

Dad peaked in the door slowly and I saw his eyes light up. A smiles spread across his face before he spoke. "All I can say is that I am glad Trunks is taking you. He can fight off all the boys in my place."

I giggled. "Thanks Mom and Dad. I just hope that Trunks likes it. He did pay for it after all."

I saw Dads' eyes flash with some sort of realization but it was gone before I could even be sure if I saw it at all. Then he leaned over with a smile and gave me a kiss. "Have fun tonight okay?"

"I will Dad. Don't worry." I flashed him a smile and he seemed to relax a bit.

*Knock, Knock*

"Looks like Trunks is here. Finish getting ready Pan. Dad and I will answer the door."

"Thanks Mom." I turned back to the mirror again and looked myself over. "Come on Panny. Its only Trunks. He's like a brother. What are you so nervous about?" I wanted to hit myself and the butterflies in my stomach began going crazy again.

I gave one last primp and then sighed and made my way out of my bedroom door. When I got to the stairs, it was a whole new hurdle since I'd never before gone down stairs in heels. I took it very slow but when I saw Trunks for the first time, I almost lost my footing.

After having seen Trunks dressed in his work suits almost everyday, I guess I had not expected him to look much different. When I laid eyes on him, my breath escaped my lungs. He stood there with flowers in his hand, wearing the most beautiful tux I had ever seen. His lavender hair, which was now shoulder length, was perfectly combed. It was still the same ol' Trunks standing there but for some reason, he was put in a whole new light in my eyes. I had the passing thought that my stomach may never stop flipping.

Our eyes met and he flashed me a big smile. He seemed to be a speechless and I was. Right then, something seemed to change between us. It was obvious ut I wasn't too sure what is was just yet. I finally made my way down the stairs and to Trunks' side where he gave me a big hug and put my corsage on my wrist.. Mom took pictures of us, while Dad look between the tow of us with an unreadable expression. Finally, when all the pictures were done, we said our goodbyes and escaped to the limo that was waiting for u outside.

"I've never been in a limo before." I said, while trying to find a seat inside the largest limo I'd ever seen.

"Never? Well, I guess we'll have to do something about that then, huh?" He grinned at me in a way that made me blush and I prayed that he did not notice. Trunks was like a brother to me but ever since I laid eyes on him from the stairs tonight, I could not help but see him as more than that. I was finally looking at him as the fun, smart and attractive man that he was. I silently prayed that he could read my mind or he'd probably think that lil' Panny has lost her mind.

"Thanks for coming Trunks. It really means..." I was stopped mid-sentence when Trunks' hand found my own and he squeezed it gently.

"Pan, I could not think of anything else that I'd want to do more." His smile seemed more sincere and affectionate this time but I just passed it off as being in my head.

My grin faded as I realized what would happen once we arrived at the prom.

"Whats wrong Pan? You look upset."

"Nothing. Don't worry."

He got a stern look on his face that I had not seen in years. "You know you can't lie to me Pan." He squeezed my hand once more but this time did not let go. "Whats wrong?"

"I guess I just keep thinking that when we get to the prom, I'll lose sight of you when all the other girls get their hands on you. You are the most eligable bachelor in the world after all." I grinned wickedly trying to lighten the mood but he just frowned.

"You really think I'd ditch you like that Pan? I came with you and I'll leave with you. No worries okay?" He searched my eyes for a moment and suddenly our eyes locked and I could not look away. The force holding us together was intense. My body started to tremble and my stomach flips began all over again. I felt the overwhelming urge to kiss my best friend and I did everything in my power to fight it.

I quickly did the next best thing I could think of. I kissed his cheek quickly and gave him a smile. "No worries." I felt my body tremble again as I let out a sigh. I was shocked to look up and see Trunks looking as shaken as I was feeling.

Thankfully, the limo came to a stop in from of the Satan City Hotel. I started tapping my foot nervously until I felt a hand on my knee and looked up to see Trunks smiling at me. "It will be fine. Lets go."

Trunks stepped out first and I immediately hear one of my female classmate scream but Trunks seemed oblivious to it as he helped me out. I smoothed out my dress and then grinned at Trunks.

"Ready Pan?"

I nodded and we made our way inside. We danced and talked for the entire 4 hours of the prom. we were in our own little world. Even when Bra and Tim came over to say hi, we did not talk to them very long. It was a fairytale night and it was very obvious that all the other girls in attendance were very jealous.

When the prom finally ended, we made our way back to the limo laughing about something stupid that Uncle Goten had done the week before. We climbed into the limo and headed back to the Capsule Corp offices where we were going to hang out a while before going home. The original plan had been to go eat but since neither of us were hungry (which is a miracle with 2 demi-sayians) we decided to go play with office supplies.

We snuck into the building and past the sleepng security guard before going up the elevator and into Trunks' penthouse office. I curled up in the couch and he straddled his office chair so he could lean across the back of it. We talked for hours about school, work, space, saiyans and Grandpa Goku.

"You know Trunks. I had alot of fun tonight. Thanks for coming with me."

He smiled and I swear I saw his cheeks redden slightly. "It was my pleasure Panny."

Once again we both dropped eye contact and fidgeted uncomfortably in the slience. Then, without a word, Trunks got out of his chair and made his way over to the couch. Without thinking, I cuddled into his shoulder when he put his arm around me, His hand ligthly rubbed my shoulder and I realized that I had never before felt so comfortable with a man in my life.

I heard Trunks sigh deeply and I moved slightly so I could see his face and he was looking at me.

"Oh Panny. Ya know, sometimes life seems unfair."

My heart stopped for a moment. I'd just been thinking the same thing. I was falling for Trunks, my best friend, in a hard way. Was it possible that he was feeling the same way? Thankfully, I did not have to wait long for the answer.

"Why can't things be different? You be older? Me be younger?"

"I know." Saying those two words felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted off of my chest.

Trunks squeezed me tighter and before I knew what was happening, we were wrapped up into each others arms hugging.

"Life sucks." I laughed in a depressed, self-mocking way.

Trunks stroked my hair and whispered softly into my ear. "I will always be here for you Panny. Don't ever forget that okay?"

At the start of the night, I would never have thought that I night would be ending like this. I fell in love with Trunks and he fell in love with me, yet we both knew that nothing could ever come of it now. There where too many years between us and our lives were far too different right now to have a relationship.

"I'll always be here for you too Trunks." I leaned over and kissed his cheek quickly but he caught my chin before I could turn away. My heart stopped as he pressed his lips to mine. When he let go, my entire bosy felt like jelly. tears welled up as our eyes met.

"I love you Trunks. I am so sorry." Tears rolled sliently down my cheeks and he wiped them away for me and then pulled me in close with a sigh.

"I love you too, Panny." We just sat there for a long time in silence, each of us trying to figure out our own thoughts. My eyes came across his desk clock... 4:47am

"I should be getting home."

"I'll drive you." He looked depressed.

"I'd rather fly." I needed to think.

"Can I keep you company?"

I stood up and nodded without a sound. Trunks stood up and hugged me tightly once more. "Promise me one thing?"

I nodded and looked up at him a bit confused.

"Best friends forever?" He searched my eyes as if he was afraid that he'd scared me off.

"Forever and ever."

When I got home, Trunks gave me a hug and I went straight to my room where I cried until I had no tears left. I knew then that both of our lives had been changed forever but I knew what we wanted could never be a reality. At least not now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Next Chapter - 4 1/2 years later... Pan is out of college and returns home. Is there a chance that anything could happen between the two demi-saiyans now that they're older?

Thanks a bunch for reading and I hope you are still enjoying the story. I sure like it! The next chapter is my fav so far and I hope to have it up tomorrow! Please review and HAPPY READING!

   [1]: mailto:Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com



	4. All grown up?

Growing Up!

**Growing Up!**

By: Faye_Valentine00

[Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com][1]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay everyone! Thanks so much for the great reviews! They totally cheer me up amd make me happy!

*PLUG* Please check out [][2]www.KyleHebert.com.(he's the VA for Teen Gohan in DBZ and hes a cool guy!) *PLUG*

Thanks again for your reviews and I hope you are digging the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*** 4 1/2 years later ***

I ripped off my graduation gown and pulled on my newest blue jeans and a pale pink polo shirt. I had just grduated from Tokyo University and I could not wait to get home. I hugged all my friends goodbye before running to a deserted part of campus. From there I took off flying towards home as fast as possible. I landed at home and found a note taped to the door.

Pan,

Went to Capsule Corp. Meet us there.

Love

Mom and Dad

It'd been 2 years since I had been home last so the fact that they were not there to meet me took me back a bit. Then after a few minutes of flying, realization hit me. Bulma was going to throw one of her famous parties.

I landed about a block from Capsule Corp and walked the rest of the way to the front door. When I knocked, there was no answer. After a moment, I knocked again a bit harder and I heard Bulmas' voice.

"Coming! Just a minute." She opened the door and looked at me confused for a minute. "Can I help you?"

It was clear that she did not recognize me but I couldn't say that I was surprised. I'd really grown up and filled out in the last two years. That along with the fact that I now wore makeup, it really seemed to throw people.

"Bulma. Its me." I smiled.

"Oh my God. Pan! I didn't even recognize you! I'm so sorry. You look so grown up!" She drug me into the house and to the family room area in the back of the building. She flipped on the lights and before I knew it, all of my friends and family were jumped out at me.

"SURPRISE! CONGRADULATIONS!"

I was surrounded but hugs, kisses and conversation for the better part of 4 hours. Everyone wanted to know how college had been. What I wanted to do now. If I had a boyfriend and a million other questions. After all the questions, I finally needed peace and quiet.

I snuck out onto the balcony and put my hands on the railing looking out at the moonless night. I felt myself sigh as I remembered the question that Krillin had asked me only a few minutes earlier. He had asked why I had come back home and it had bothered me when I realized what the answer really was. The obvious reasons would have been my parents, Bra or even Capsule Corp for that matter (since my college major was international business) but as I opened my mouth to answer him, the first thought in my head had been Trunks. It was a crazy and childish dream that I thought I had forgotten years ago but when I steeped up to the door tonight, it all came back to me ten-fold.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and it jilted me out of my thoughts and sent my body rigid before I could turn around. I looked up to see two of the worlds most beautiful blue eyes looking down on me, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you earlier." His voice warmed me straight to the core.

"Sorry. It was pretty nuts in there I guess." I fidgited nervously with my hair.

"I missed you the last few years. I'm not surprised Mom didn't recognize you though. You've really grown up." Now he was fidgiting with my hair too, curling it between his fingers.

"I misses you too Trunks. Married yet?" I tossed that in to lighten the mood but he just frowned and shook his head at me.

"What made you come back Pan? I really need to know." He glanced into my eyes so intensely, that I couldn't look away.

"I... umm..." I suddenly realized that I was not going to be able to lie to him. "Its stupid really..."

He placed his fingers to my lips to hush me and smiles. "Please tell me, Panny."

"Icamebackbecauseofyou." I blurted out the words and spun around so I was looking over the balcony once more.

Trunks didn't say a thing at first but he put his hands on my shoulders and began massaging them lightly. When he spoke, it seemed more like he was talk to himself then to me but the words went straight to my heart.

"Life really is unfair, Pan. I have thought of you ever day since that prom. Every other woman I date can never seen to live up to you, You've taken over my thoughts and I feel helpless to stop it. What am I gonna do with you now?" He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder so we were both looking out at the sky.

I shurgged. His warm breath on my ear had destroyed any chance I may have had to respond coherentley. In the last few years, my love had only grown for him. Now knowing that he felt the same way was like obtaining an intangiable dream and I found myself speechless.

After several minutes, I swallowed all of my remaining doubts and turned until we were face to face and inches apart. "You could start by kising me."

That was all the motivation he needed. He pulled me into his arms and my heart began to pound wildly. His lips met with mine in a tender way. We just stayed that way for a long while while his hands carressed my back. When he finally released me, we both let out mutual sighs and leaned our foreheads to one another.

"I still love you, Pan. I never stopped."

"I love you too, Trunks. I always will but before I get carried away, I have to know. Am I still too young?"

Trunks looked hurt for a moment but recovered nicely by flashing me a big smile. "I think we can work something out. What do ya say about having dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Its a date!" I smiled and kissed him playfully on the nose. "What do you think our parents will say?"

"Why don't you ask us." Moms voice came out of nowhere and we jumped apart without even thinking. I looked over to see Bra, Mom, Bulma and Grandma all teary-eyed. Then I looked over and saw Dad, Vegeta, Uncle Goten and Krillin still smiling but looking a little more apprehensive then the ladies.

I caught Trunks gaze out of the corner of my eye and he winked at me. Without any goodbye or warning, we both took off toward the sky to find a quieter place to talk...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what do you think so far. They get to hook up! WOOHOO!! :) Anyways... please r&r thanks

Sarah *aka Faye_Valentine00*

   [1]: mailto:Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.KyleHebert.com



	5. How do they feel?

Growing Up!

**Growing Up!**

By: Faye_Valentine00

[Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com][1]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks so much for everyones wonderful reviews! It means so much to me! Please continue to revuew and stuff!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We flew past my parents house and into the forest where we landed under some trees looking out across the lake. Though it had been several years since I had been there last, I knew that my grandmothers house was only a few miles away.

Once we landed, Trunks immediately grabbed my arm and sat down against a tree. Then he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Ya know Panny. I've been dreaming about this for years." I heard him sigh and I experianced a level of contentment that I never knew was possible.

"Ditto."

"What are we going to do now?"

I slid off his lap and cuddled up to his side. "I have some ideas." I tried flashing him my most seductive smile but ended up laughing at myself instead.

Trunks started laughing too and I do not think I'd ever seen him look more attractive then he looked at that moment. "Pan *sigh* you know what I mean. What do you want to happen?"

Now it was my turn to sigh as I moved away from Trunks, laying on my back in the grass, gazing up at the stars. "I really don;t know Trunks. I think right now though, I'd just be happy to sit here with you forever."

Next thing I knew, Trunks was laying in the grass next to me. "I think that sounds like a good plan." He looked over at me and grinned. "You are so beautiful, Pan."

My face felt red hot as I tired not to blush but I knew I failed miserably. "Well, you've always been sexy and you know it." With that, we both burst out into laughter. "My god, we really do sound like a couple of 13 year olds don't we?"

Before I could move, Trunks rolled over onto his side so he was laying up against me. He thoughtlessly picked up a strand of my hair and rolled it around through his fingers. "Do you want to give this a shot Pan?" He sighed once more but this time it sounded more like he was frustrated with himself. "What I mean is... do you want to give us a try?"

I felt tears well up in my eyes as his words shot straight to my heart. I opened my mouth to speak but no words would come out. I was completely speechless. Instead, I lifted myself slightly off the ground and placed my hand to the back of his neck, pulling him back to the ground with me. I pressed my lips to his as a reply to his question. I kissed him with a huger and desire that I had never before known.

We must have laid in the grass, in each others arms, for hours because by the time we stood up, the sun was starting to rise. My shirt was plastered to my back with morning dew but I really didn't care.

"Are we still on for dinner tonight?" He grinned at me sheepishly, like a child who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"If its anything like tonight, I would not miss it for the world." I winked

We both broke into laughter again and took off for Capsule Corp. When we arrived, everyone was asleep in various guest rooms except for Vegeta who was sitting at the kitchen table. If I didn't know him better I would have sworn that he had waited up for us. Before I could think too much about it though, he just gave up his normal scowl and headed off to his and Bulmas bedroom.

Trunks walked me to the last empty spare room and opened the door for me. "I guess this is goodnight."

I gave him my best puppy-dog face. "I guess so." I leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "What do you say we spar tomorrow before dinner?"

Trunks just laughed. "Always the same Pan but I'll do anything to be with you. Just don't hurt me too much okay?"

"Deal!" After another kiss goodnight, I closed the door and got ready for bed. Once I laid down, I realized I was wide awake. My mind was swimming. If I never knew anything else about love in my entire life, I would still know that I could never love anyone as much as I love Trunks. All I could think about was what would happen tomorrow or a week from now but then I realized that it didn't matter as long as he was there with me.

As I finally drifted off to sleep, my mind was full of the lavender haired saiyan and what he did to my body and soul. I couldn't wait to wake up!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what do you think?! Let me know! You can review here or just email me! Thanks! Love, Hugs and lollipops! Sarah

   [1]: mailto:Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com



	6. Getting ready

Growing Up! 

Growing Up!

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks so much for all the great emails that I got while FanFiction.net was down! You reviews mean everything to me and I am glad that you guys really seem to like my stories! Keep reading and reviewing... This fic ends at Chapter 9 so please enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Knock, knock, knock*

I rolled over in my bed, rubbing my eyes. It felt like I'd just laid my head down and now someone was knocking on my door.

*Bang, Bang, Bang*

I rolled over again and glanced at the clock. 10:30 am. I hadn't gotten to sleep until close to 6am. My first thought was to kill the mysterious person at the door and crawl back in to bed but the continuous banging on the door told me that they wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

"Come in." My voice came out in a scratchy whisper but it didn't matter.

The next thing I knew, the door flew open and Bra ran inside quickly, closing and locking the door behind her. Then she turned to me and flashed me her most devilish grin before jumping onto the bed and pulling me into a sitting position.

"Tell me everything Pan!!!!!!" She looked like a child, completely full of excitment. I felt like I was back in high school again.

"Its nothing Bra." I lied.

"What do you mean NOTHING?! You've only been in love with my brother sonce you were 4 years old. I had to hear about it every single day of my life. Then, last night I see you both kissing on the balcony and you tell me its nothing?! No holding out on me Pan! Tell me... or else." She was now holding a pillow above her head, threatening to hit me with it.

I couldn't help but start laughing as the memories from last night came flooding back and it still seems unbelieveable that it had all really happened.

"Pan! Please tell me. I'm dying over here." Bra was pleading now, using her bet puppy-dog face that she always used on Vegeta.

I decided to try one more time to get out of an explination so I gave her my best Vegeta expression. "Go ask Trunks... maybe he'll tell you."

Bra frowned and looked depressed before breaking into a wide grin. "I already tired but he shot a ki blast at me and told me to get out." Her grin widened even more and I could see evil laughter playing in her eyes. "Now Dad is making Trunks train with him in the gravity room."

"Good God Bra! You'll never stop will you?" I couldn't help but grin at the devious woman sitting in front of me. Then my enthusiasm got the better of me and I sat up straighter, flashing my own devilish grin. "Since you went through all the trouble Bra... I guess I'll tell ya. What do you want to know?"

We spent the next 2 hours talking about everything that had happened the night before and I was able to fill her in on the things that had happened on prom night that I'd never even told her about. We had to stop every several minutes to laugh together or reflect on things that one of us had forgotten about. It was the best conversation that either of us had had in a long time.

"Has he told you that he loves you yet?"

I felt my face go red hot and I grabbed my pillow, hitting her with it for being so nosey.

"I take that as a yes, Little Panny." She laughed in credibly loud and I knew she was doing it just to embarrase me. Then she shut up and looked at me with a dead serious expression as if she were deep in thought. Then as sudden as it had come, the expression dissappeared again into a wide smile. She ran over and threw her arms around my neck. "If you marry Trunks, that means we'll be sisters!"

I returned her hug and laughed. "You are getting ahead of yourself, Bra." I told her, trying not to get my hopes up.

"What are you wearing to dinner tonight?"

I opened my mouth to answer but then realized that I had no clue. I looked at Bra and it was then my turn to give her my best puppy-dog face. "Bra?"

She looked at me apprehensively. "What? I don't trust that face Pan."

"Will you do me a big favor?" I was begging now, trying to be as obnoxious as she had been to me.

"What?"

"Will you PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSE go shopping with me?" I was grinning because I knew that she could never refuse an offer for shopping. Especially since she was always telling me that I needed new clothes but since I am not one for shopping, I'd never gone with her.

She jumped up and hugged me excitedly. "As if you need to ask! I'm always up for shopping! You are gonna look SO hot!"

"Nothing crazy Bra." I eyed her knowingly and saw her blush before looking defeated.

"Okay... you'll look... nice." She said while rolling her eyes with a grin.

********************

Since Bra had no fear of Vegeta at all, she went to distrupt Vegeta and Trunks' training session to cancel our sparring match tonight, while I got dressed.

Bra came back in the room to tell me that Trunks wanted to leave for dinner at 7pm. We left about 2pm for the mall and shopped for the better part of the day, having a complete blast. For the first time in my life, I had the scary thought... 'maybe it isn't so bad to be a little femine.'

We arrived back at Capsule Corp around 5:30 and bra helped me get ready. She wouldn't let me look in the mirror until I was finished at about 6:45. When I was allowed to look at Bras handy work, I could barely breath.

My hair was half up in a pile on my head and the rest of my hair was down and curled into ringlets. The eyeliner that she used made my eyes stand out more than usual. The dress that we'd bought was red and came to about mid-thigh, It was a little low-cut but nothing like Bra wanted. We ended up compromising. My shoes were the same color as my dress and they tied up my ankle like ballet shoes. I was having trouble believing that the woman in the mirror was me.

"Pan, you look gorgeous. Trunks won't be able to keep his hands off of you!" She grinned and I blushed.

"We'll see."

"You ready to go downstairs? Everyone dying to see you."

At some point, everyone had found out about the date tonight so they'd all stuck around to see us off. At least that was thier reasoning but I know that they're all just too nosey for their own good.

It was loud when we made our way into the family room but when I walked in, I could have heard a pin drop. All jaws dropped as they stared. (Even Vegeta which was a bit unnerving but after after a split second, he went back to his usual scowl which made me feel better.)

"Pan? Is that really you?" Master Roshi stepped forward and I just knew he was having indesent thoughts. Thankfully Dad purposely stepped in front of Roshi and smiled at me.

"You look great sweety."

Then I heard a noise in the doorway and my heart skipped a beat as I turned and saw Trunks grinning at me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter! ----- THE DATE!!!!


	7. The Date

Growing Up! 

Growing Up!

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well people... I am sorry that it took me a bit of time to get this posted cause FF.net has been so nutty latley... This is 9 chapters total so I will be updating and finishing it soon! I hope you truely enjoy it. I love all the reviews... Thanks a million.

www.dbzgtlegacy.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He stepped forward in his best black suit with a big smile on his face and turned to my father.

"Gohan, you're right. I think she looks great too!" He smiled to Dad with the usual smile that he'd always used as a child to get out of trouble. Then he caught my eye and winked before turning back to Dad.

Dad gave Trunks the completley unamused father look and he seemed to be thinking really hard about something. Thankfully Mom stepped forward and took Dad by the arm. She smiled at me and them did the same to Trunks.

"Have a good time tonight."

Dads expression didn't change too much but I could have swore I heard him mutter something along the lines of "Not too much fun."

I stepped over and hugged Mom who winked at me when Dad was not looking. Then I gave Dad a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek and I could tell that he relaxed a bit. Bulma came over to say goodbye, dragging Vegeta behind her.

Right as we were about to leave, Dad stopped Trunks and held his hand out to him with a smile. It seemed as though he had made peace with whatever thoughts had been swimming in his head. When Trunks took Dads hand, it felt as though a weight was lifted off of my shoulders.

"Have fun tonight."

"Thanks... We will." They exchanged more smiled and I could not help but feel more butterflies in my stomach again as I realized that Dad had just given us his blessing to be together. It was all a whirlwind fairytale come true.

"You ready to go?" Trunks turned to me with a grin.

"Yeah... lets go."

We said goodbye once more and practically ran out the door before we were stopped again. Once outside, I saw a long white limo that looked identical to the one that we had gone to prom in over 4 years ago. My jaw dropped and I suddenly heard Trunks burst into laughter behind me.

"Are you surprised Pan?" He helped me into the limo and once I was seated he sat down next to me with a grin.

"What?" I was confused but excited at the same time.

Trunks reached into his pocket and pulled out a red rose bud, handing it to me. "I do love you, Pan. I don't think you know how much but I hope to show you."

"Pulling out all the stops tonight, aren't you." My effort at humor failed as I wiped tears of joy from my eyes. "Thank you for taking me out tonight. You look wonderful."

"ME?! When I first saw you from the doorway tonight, I almost passed out right there. You look absolutley gorgeous."

I leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "Thanks."

We chatted idly the rest of the way to the resturant and when we got out, I realized that I'd never actually seen this particular resturant before. It was huge and beautiful.

"This place opened a few years ago by some of my old clients. They've been bugging me to come here for years but I, unfortunately, never had the right person to come with me... until now that is." He winked at me again and took my arm, leading me up the stairs. 

We made it into the lobby where, once they realized who Trunks was, we were immediatly taken to their best private booth. We spoke about everything over dinner and dessert. It was completely relaxed and enjoyable. At college, I'd gone on plenty of dates before but no one had ever made me feel as safe, calm and secure as Trunks did. about 9 o'clock, Trunks grinned at me and stood up. "Would you like to take a walk with me before we head back?"

"I'd love it."

We left the resturant and went down the street until we reached the Satan City Park where we walked past an incredibly large statue of my grandfather which sent us both into a fit of laughter. We finally came across a bench where we sat down together and looked up at the stars.

"I want to do this every night Trunks. I feel so..." It took me a few minutes to grasp the right word. "free. I just feel so free."

Trunks smiled at me and I would have sworn on a stack of bibles that his eyes were misty. "Pan... do you really mean that?"

"Of course. I've been dreaming of this since I was 4."

We both chuckled a bit until Trunks stood up. He jumped up so suddenly that I was afraid that I'd done something wrong.

"Whats wr----"

I stopped as Trunks bent down on one knee and reached into his jacket pocket. I was speechless as he pulled out a dark blue velvet box and held it out to me with a smile.

With tears blurring my vison and my heart pounding ni my chest, I took the box and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful ring that I had ever seen. It was white gold with one large diamond in the middle and two small ones on either side. It was simple and elegent. It was perfect. I could feel tears streaming down my face as I looked up to met Trunks' misty eyes.

"Pan Son, will you marry me?"

I was speechless as I fought to find my voice. I wanted to say so many things but I'd suddenly lost my ability to speak. Finally I managed to choke out one word.

"Y-yes."

I was now completely crying as Trunks smiled widely and took the box from my hand. He placed the ring on the ring finger of my left hand before throwing his arms around my neck.

"I love you Trunks." I finally composed myself a bit and flashed Trunks a smile.

"I love you too, Panny. You're mine now." He winked.

"Thats just fine with me." He pulled me to my feet and kissed me. This time his kiss was much fuller of the hunger and desire that we both felt. Time slipped away as we stood there kissing and when we pulled apart, I felt reborn.

I was now engaged to the love of my life and I felt whole. In that last kiss it felt as though something had changed between us. We felt bonded somehow. It was a scary yet much more exhillarating feeling.

"Our parents are going to flip." I grinned devilishy, wiping away my last tears of joy from my face.

"They'll love it but our moms are going to cry."

We both started to laugh as we made our way back to the limo to tell our parents the good news.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter... Parents!

Please Read and review! Thanks for the sweet things you guys have said!


	8. The announcement

Growing Up! 

Growing Up!

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

REVIEWS RULE!!!! LMAO! Really though... I am having so much fun writing this fic. I really enjoy Pan/Trunks fics and the fact that they get married in this one is so cool to me... I actually kept it going longer than expected but I am very happy with the results... only one more chapter after this! I hope you like it! Thanks a million... Sarah

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We made it back to Capsule Corp a little after 10pm and all of our friends and family were up and about as we made our way into the house. I was trying to decide how to hid the ring on my finger just as Vegeta rounded the corner and walked right into me. As I stumbled backwards to steady myself, I saw him smirk when he caught a glimpse of my hand.

"WOMAN! Come look at the brats!" He smirked once more from my hand, to my face and then to Trunks before stomping away like he always did.

"Don't call me WOMAN!!!!!" Bulma sounded mad until we made our way into the family room and then her frown turned into a smile as she looked at us. "What's he yelling about?"

By this time, with all the yelling, all of the others had come into the living room to join us. They were all staring at us expectantly, waiting for us to explain. Meanwhile, Vegeta was scowling in the corner just watching the others.

Trunks squeezed my hand and flashed me a smile before addressing our families.

"After dinner tonight, I asked Pan to marry me."

I held up my hand to show our families my ring and the instant roar of noise was deafening. Everyone started talking at once.

"Oh my god!"

"Grandchildern."

"Vegeta, how did you know?!"

Suddenly I saw a blur of blue hair running at me and before I could side-step, she threw her arms around me.

"We're finally gonna be sisters, Pan!" Bra had tears streaming down her face as she smiled stupidly.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see my parents smiling down at me lovingly. They wrapped me into a huge hug. Mom grabbed my hand and looked at my ring before turning to my dad with a smile.

"Congradulations, Pan." My dad looked a little teary eyed as he gave me another big hug.

That was when I was "thrown to the wolves." Everyone was trying to talk to Trunks and I at the same time, giving us hugs and kisses and well wishes. It was amazing to believe that I'd only been home a little more than a day because everything was happening so quickly but it just felt so right.

Krillin pulled me over to a corner, away from the crowd, and smiled at me. "Goku would have been really proud of you, Pan."

"Do you really think so?" My heart leaped. I loved my grandfather Goku so much and knowing that I would have made him proud brightened my spirits even further.

"Of course I know so, Pan. He'd be ecstatic."

"Its true, Pan. Dad would have been thrilled."

Krillin looked up with teary eyes as I turned to see my father behind me. I couldn't help but frown a little as memories came flooding back.

"Whats wrong, sweety?" Dad looked concerned.

"I just wish Grandpa could have been here. I miss him." I felt tears try to well up into my eyes but I fought them back.

Dad wrapped me up into his arms tightly and sighed. "I know."

I heard a murmur of noise behind me causing Dad, Krillin and I to turn around and see Vegeta move away from the wall and head straight towards me. I looked across the room and caught Trunks' eye who looked just as confused as I felt. Before I knew it, Vegeta pushed Dad out of the way and walked right up to me.

We just looked at each other for a long time before he actually spoke.

"Thank God you are part saiyan." He was scowling but I could see the glimmer of humor in his eyes. He turned to walk away but I reached out to stop him, turning him around to face me once more.

Everyone in the room gasped at my actions and even Vegeta looked shocked. Before talking myself out of my course of action, I threw my arms around Vegetas neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Vegeta." I whispered softly so only he could hear me and then let him go.

He, along with the rest of the people in the room, looked shocked but he was the first to recover and smirked at me just long enough for my mind to register it before he scowled and muttered something along the lines of "idiot brat." Then he flew out the back door of the room, heading towards the gravity room.

Once he was gone, everyone started laughing and looked at me with a new bizarre form of respect. We all sat around chatting for a bit longer before heading off to bed for the night. Once asleep, I dreamed about my life with Trunks and how no matter what happened, he'd also be by my side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - Last Chapter - Epilogue... The Wedding!

Thanks for reading!!!


	9. WEDDING!

Growing Up! 

Growing Up!

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well... here we are... finally at the epilogue of this Pan and Trunks fic. I have sooooooooooooooooo enjoyed writing this fic alot and I really hope you guys found this story to be in character and entertaining! Thanks for all the sweet reviews I have gotten and please check out my other fics because I am in the process of writing more as we speak!

Love, Hugs and Lollipops,

Faye_Valentine00

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*** 6 Months Later ***

I smoothed out my dress one last time before turning to the mirror. I felt tears well up in my eyes when I saw my reflection. My gown was halter-style at the top and the bodice fit perfectly to my body. The beadwork stiched into the dress was simple but classy and the skirt felt to the floor and had a bit of a train. Mom, Grandma, Bra and Bulma had all helped me to pick out the dress so I knew it would be fine.

Bra had helped me with my hair this morning by pulling it all up into a bun and then curling lots of loose strands of hair that were hanging down to frame my face. She had also done my makeup with seemed to take forever but when I looked in the mirror, I was in awe of her skill.

*knock, knock, knock*

"Come in." I turned around to face my guest so I could judge how I looked by their initial reaction to me.

"Hows it coming?" My dad froze once he set his eyes on me. After several moments he came the rest of the way in the door and closed it behind him. "Panny, you look so grown up. I can't believe it."

I fought back tears as Dad wrapped me up in his arms. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too. Are you almost ready? We are set to start in a few minutes."

I flashed Dad my most dazzling smile, to mirror what I felt in my heart. "I'll be ready. I've been ready since I was four years old."

"I sure hope not, or Trunks has alot of explaining to do." Dad and grinned and winked which cause us both to laugh. At the moment I realized that Dads eyes were glassy.

"Thanks Dad... for everything."

He smiled at me one last time before turning towards the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes to get you okay?"

With that he was out the door. I sat in a chair and carefully pulled on my shoes as the final finishing touch. Now I was ready. I lookedat the clock on the wall and it read 12:55pm. 5 more minutes until I became Pan Briefs. It was all too good to be true. The last six months had been wonderful. I got a job at Capsule Corp and we spent almost everyday together, even if it was just to have lunch.

I felt his ki appear behind me before I turned around. I froze in my spot, almost unable to turn around. Once I did, I saw Vegeta standing by the door just looking at me with an unreadable expression.

In the last several months I had actually spoke very little to Vegeta unless we were sparring and even then, the speaking was minimal.

"Vegeta, I..." I stopped abruptly when he held up his hand to silence me.

He continued to stare at me in silence a few more minutes before a wide smirk spread across his face. "Dende finally did something right... amazing." His voice was gruff but I knew what he was saying was important if he'd come in here to say it. "If he has to marry, at least he is marrying you... a strong demi-saiyan."

He turned his back to leave but I wanted to say my piece to him too. "Vegeta, wait."

He stopped and turned back around with a scowl. "You aren't going to hug me again, are you?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "No. I just wanted to say thank you. No matter how much you do not want to admit it, you took the place of my Grandpa Goku when he left. That means alot to me, so thanks." I wiped tears from my eyes, hoping not to smear my makeup and noticed that Vegeta smiled a little when I mentioned Grandpas name.

"Its nothing." Then he left and Dad walked back in looking conserned. 

"Everything okay?"

"Yes! Are we ready?"

Dad nodded and we made our way to the aisle. Once the doors opened and the wedding march was playing, I finally laid eyed on my future husband. Trunks looked wonderful in his tux and my Uncle Goten was standing right next to him. While walking down that aisle my heart filled wih joy and excitment. My heart was beating so fast that I was afraid it may leap right out of my chest.

When Dad handed me over to Trunks, I met his eyes and got lost in them. The rest if the ceremony was a blur as we spoke our vows and listened to the preacher. Too many happy thoughts and memories were racing through my head to remember exact words but I knew that Trunks loved me and I loved him, so that was all that mattered.

"You may kiss the bride." Thats when I came out of my daze and saw Trunks wink at me. I smiled and then felt Trunks press his lips to mine and seal our wedding vows. I wanted to stand there all night, kissing my husband Trunks but the roar of the crowd behind us made it impossible.

As we walked down the aisle and into our married life surrounded by friends and family, I knew we'd make it through everything as long as we had each other.

The End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay... I really really really hoped that you like this story! Please review to tell me what you thought and please check out my other stories as well! Thanks

Love, Hugs and Lollipops

Sarah *aka Faye_Valentine00* *aka Pan_Chan21*


End file.
